


Kidnapped

by WildTamer



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Characters to be added, Gen, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Original Character Death(s), Rating Might Change, Slight Perryshmirtz, Warnings May Change, tags to be changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer
Summary: Perry learned 10 years ago to always trust your gut.Even now, it's still right.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Kidnapped

It was a stormy night when Perry came home, sneaking through his bedroom window to avoid any confrontation. He had just come back from the kind of mission he's always dreaded; A Kidnapping.   
Two young boys, around 15, were the victims. Thankfully Perry rescued them without much issue, well...almost.

Perry stripped out of his torn up, blood-covered clothes, throwing them in the washing hamper to clean the next morning. After pulling on some teal pyjama's and bandaging up his wounds, Perry laid down and tried to sleep, knowing the paperwork for that mission was going to be hell.  
But he couldn't. No matter how much he tossed and turned, Perry just couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.  
The agent sighed, dragging himself out of bed to check on his family, being very careful with his movements, just in case he really wasn't alone.

He peered into Phineas and Ferb's room, expecting to see them curled up in their beds or doing some late-night blueprint sketching. To his surprise, the room was empty, dark, but empty. Peculiarly, the window was open, which is something the boys rarely did due to Ferb's understandable worry that birds or bats may fly in.  
But Perry just figured they had a nightmare and went to sleep in Candace's bed, they've done it a few times, why wouldn't they now?  
So, when Perry checked Candace's room only to see it similarly empty, he naturally got worried.

He shook his head quietly, trying to think of other places they'd be at this time of night. What time was it, anyway? His sense of time has always been a bit skewed- he checked the wall clock, 2:00 AM.  
Weird, he could've sworn it was midnight just a few minutes ago. This is when Perry started to pace, until he realised they were either with Linda and Lawrence or downstairs watching a late-night movie. It was a Friday, after all, movie night is typically Friday. Why is he even worrying, they're fine, they have to be.

"Lawrence?" Perry whispered, opening the bedroom door quietly "Are the boys with you?" He asked, stepping inside the room  
"Perry? what are you doing up?" Lawrence asked, sitting up and putting his glasses on "The boys? I thought they were in their room," Lawrence pondered, making Perry rub the back of his neck nervously  
"Have you checked the yard? They might be there; i swear they get the insomnia from you." He asked, Perry sighed and fidgeted with the collar of his shirt   
"Candace isn't in her room either, that's why I'm worried. I thought maybe they had a nightmare or something, but my gut's telling me something's wrong." He explained to his uncle quietly, rocking on his heels "You know what happened the last time i ignored my gut." He muttered just loud enough for Lawrence to catch, both shared a mournful silence.

"...Right, well you go check downstairs, I'll be up here if you need me." Lawrence concluded, grabbing a book from the nightstand beside the double bed.  
Perry nodded and carefully closed the door, a sudden shiver going through his body. Something was definitely wrong. He just couldn't pinpoint what.  
He snuck down to the first floor as quietly as he could, checking the living room first; Empty. Shaking, he checked the kitchen; Empty.  
Without a second thought he turned on his heel and ran upstairs, directly into the boys' room.

There, on the floor, was the shattered remains of Phineas' favourite lava lamp and both brother's blankets scattered across the floor, almost as if- no.  
Perry turned the light on, ignoring the pain of his wounds from the sudden adrenaline, everything started falling together in Perry's mind; They got kidnapped.  
He started looking around the room for any signs of a break-in when he remembered the window. It wasn't left open, it was forced open.  
And then, Perry spotted something that made him freeze; strands of orange hair and drops of blood on the floor.

"Perry? I heard a noise, what's wrong?" Lawrence spoke from behind him, making Perry jump and turn around before taking a step to his left, revealing his findings.  
"What..." He looked at Perry, worry crossing his eyes "What happened?" He asked in a quiet voice, his nephew scanned the room before answering, the scenario playing on repeat in his head  
"A break-in. The window seems to have been forced open, by the looks of things they took the boys and Candace tried to fight back after hearing the lava lamp break." He carefully walked over the smashed glass and rubbed a thumb against the wood of the open window   
"Then the intruder left the way he came in, going down the roof and hopping the fence." He gestured to the slightly scraped roof tiles and backyard.

"We need to call the police-" Lawrence was cut off by Perry, who turned on his heel and shook his head "No, if it was a kidnapping with intent, they must have left a ransom note somewhere, and they probably have eyes on us so we don't call the police. If we do, the boys might get hurt."

"What about candace? won't she get hurt?" Lawrence asked worriedly, sitting on the edge of Ferb's bed, Perry examined the room for a moment "She might get hurt, but she wasn't kidnapped. The kidnapper likely only planned to take the boys, easy targets and light to carry. Candace is tall for her age, so harder to pick up and i doubt they had an extra kidnapping sack laying around that's her size." He explained after a few moments of silence, pacing as he spoke

"Right now we have to find that ransom note, get the address and hope for the best." Perry told his uncle firmly, "I'll check my room", Lawrence nodded and gestured vaguely downstairs "I'll check the living room, if i was a kidnapper that's where I'd put the note."  
The agent nodded and ran off to his room, grabbing his OWCA assigned wristwatch while he searched around his room, shooting a message to Pinky.

{Uncle P, Today at 2:20 AM  
Check on Isa, grab your agent gear and meet me outside in 10 minutes. Urgent.}

It didn't take long to find the note, left on his dresser in familiar hand-written writing, the fact he didn't spot it when he came in infuriated him, quietly cursing under his breath as he read the note.

'If you want them back, go to 315 South Street, Danville with $50,000 in cash by Monday. If you dare call the cops, you won't be an uncle for much longer.'  
315 South Street? Wasn't that the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned warehouse? But nobody's been there for years; even villains fear going there due to haunting rumours...

And suddenly, it clicked. There's only one villain he's fought that would dare set up lair in such a feared place: Doctor Vexx.  
He's met him a few times, thwarted him twice. Vexx is a sick, twisted villain only the best agents are assigned to fight, even his agent, Quaza The Quail, is afraid of him.  
He's one of the highest threats to OWCA, the second, to be exact. Only bettered by Professor Shadows, essentially a more threatening Professor Mystery with more flare.

Perry growled, digging his nails into the wooden dresser as he stared daggers into the note, only distracted by the alert on his wristwatch of Pinky replying.

{Pinky, Today at 2:23 AM  
Isabella's alright, What's going on? Is someone hurt?}

Perry rocked on his heels again, trying to find the words to tell Pinky his nephews got kidnapped and his niece is missing. After a minute he huffs and doesn't reply, changing into his spare agent uniform, thankful he has three spares at all times in case of emergencies like this.  
Just as he kneels on the windowsill ready to meet up with Pinky, Lawrence enters the room  
"Perry, What are you doing?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice "Did you find the note?", Perry nodded silently and passed it to him once he approached, Lawrence read it silently before gasping "That's way too much, we don't have that!"

Perry growled and took the note, folding it and putting it in his pocket "Don't pay them, don't call the police. I'll be back before 6, if I'm not back by then, call this number." He passed his uncle a slip of paper with OWCA's number written in bold letters on the back  
"But how are you supposed to save them? What's with the hat? wh-" Lawrence asked, continuing to get more and more worried, but Perry cut him off  
"Trust me."

There was a silence and a shared look of trust before Lawrence nodded and walked out the room, Perry hopping out the window and sliding down it into the yard, jumping over the gate and running over to other side of the street  
Perry checked his watch, 2:30 AM on the dot, perfect. Right as he looked up, Pinky stepped out the door and ran over to him  
"Perry!" He exclaimed, skidding to a halt about a foot from the older man, dressed in his usual agent uniform "What's going on? Is everyone alright?" He asked as Perry took his arm and whistled for his hoverjet, which came flying out of one of the many lair entrances hidden around the Flynn-fletcher property  
"I'll explain on the way," Perry told the boy, pulling him into the passenger's seat before getting in himself, putting the seatbelt on and setting the auto drive location to the warehouse address.

"Let's just say things might get messy."


End file.
